


voice

by myn_x



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: No one really knows about that Voice, and that when Aone uses it, Koushi can’t help but buckle to his knees and obey.





	voice

**Author's Note:**

> written for another brilliant saso 2017 br1 [prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10503186#cmt10503186)

It makes him giddy, sometimes, thinking about how no one knows the extent of their relationship, the parameters they’ve set, how far that mutual trust reaches. That Koushi’s provocation is intentional and later met with a gag and the sweet sting of punishment in the bedroom.

No one really knows about that Voice, and that when Aone uses it, Koushi can’t help but buckle to his knees and obey.

“Suck me off.” Succinct to a fault. Koushi’s fault. There is no room for hesitation or a response.

Koushi uses his bound hands to fumble with the belt at Aone’s waist while Aone looks down at him, face impassive and set in stone. The only signs of humanity Koushi can find are in Aone’s eyes, pupils wide and taking in the sight of Koushi pooled on the floor before him.

When Koushi takes him in his mouth, Aone shivers. Koushi’s splays his hands against the wood floor to brace himself as Aone starts to rock his hips, gently sinking himself with each thrust until coarse hair tickles Koushi’s nose.  

The flash of teeth is, of course, intentional. His little rebellions always are.

Aone sighs. “You vex me, Koushi.”

He moves to pull away from Koushi and Koushi follows him, leaning forward and sucking hard. Aone tuts and takes his chin in his hand; he spares Koushi a second more before he reluctantly pulls out from between his lips. Aone’s eyes linger on them; they’re shiny and red and plump and regrettably no longer wrapped around his cock. He passes his thumb against the softness of Koushi’s lower lip, pressing in slightly before withdrawing his hand.

Koushi whines, opening his mouth to object to the loss of touch, before he goes rigid. Aone considers the naked figure kneeling before him as he recalls, as Koushi remembers the words, said in that Voice as they always are at the beginning of one of their sessions --

\-- _Not a word, not a sound_.

It’s a lot easier to obey with a ball gag between his lips, pliant and content now that he is exactly where he wants to be: bent over Aone’s knees.

Though Aone freed his wrists, he now holds them behind Koushi’s back, the thickness of his palm meeting the flesh of his ass with a crack that brings forth fresh tears from his eyes and a thick stream of precome from his cock. Aone draws it out of him with every sweep of his hand, his own hardness pressing impatiently into Koushi’s belly.

He drips onto Aone’s pants.

“Look how wet you are for me, Koushi.” The Voice rumbles in Koushi’s ears, under his skin, makes his untouched cock jolt.

Between each slap, Aone caresses him, his fingertips dragging along his spine and ghosting circles against the dips in his lower back, sometimes dipping between his cheeks to tease against his entrance before pulling away and denying him.

But each slap is an indulgence, resulting in a new wave of euphoria, a new pulse of pleasure in his belly. Aone rests his hand over pink, flushed skin before raising his hand, and it falls, and Koushi screams through the gag, hips jerking with the onslaught of his orgasm.

Koushi is boneless in Aone’s lap, panting and spent. Aone releases his grip on Koushi’s wrists and smoothes a hand over Koushi’s shoulder blades as he bends to whisper, this time, in his ear.

“ _You came without permission_.”

Koushi nods as Aone’s speaks, knowing full well what awaits him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
